A Rainha do Meu Coração
by Anita4
Summary: Song fic completa. Após a luta contra Deboner, Lucy e Lantis têm a chance de uma festa de despedida juntos, uma última dança...


Notas Iniciais: 

Está pequena, sim! Parecida com o resto, sim! Mas é minha primeira shot-fic publicada de MKR em português, assim como song fic. Então se ainda querem que eu continue escrevendo(espero que queiram), leiam e me comentem!!! Eu amo e-mail!!! Eu quero e-mail!!! Vou receber e-mail??? anita_fiction@yahoo.com . Use-o também se caso queiram por esta fic em seu site, eu nunca recusei, então não creio que o farei. Mas peçam! 

Agora vamos ler a fic? 

Que nome eu dô? 

Essa é sempre a parte mais difícil, tem que ser legal para interessar a todos, né? Mas qual!? Ai Ai Ai Ai... 

Fica este mesmo então... Olho Azul apesenta: 

A Rainha do Meu Coração 

Eu confesso... Gosto muito desta garota... Lucy... Seus enormes e belos olhos vermelhos e sua trança, tão comprida... Seu jeito de menina sempre consegue tirar o melhor de mim. E eu me apaixonei por ela, não uma, mas milhões de vezes. 

Quando? Realmente não lhe sei dizer, é difícil... Digo melhor... Sei quando aconteceu, mas não sei a partir de quando percebi, tenho hipóteses. 

Quando fui levar uma das feridas para o abrigo no palácio, ela estava reunida com os outros e acompanhada das outras duas, das quais não me recordo o nome. Foi a primeira a apresentar uma reação e não foi uma cara feia, ou um "quem é você", ou perguntando o que eu fazia ali. A garota foi na minha frente dizer que eu estava ferido. 

"O sangue não é meu."-respondi, lembrando dos monstro que abati no caminho, que em outros tempos eu fazia em minutos. 

Resposta idiota? Eu não sei... Mas não é que ela conseguiu ver um machucado que nem eu tinha tido capacidade de notar, e se preocupou como se fosse caso de vida ou morte. Tinha até pedido para que sua amiga me curasse, quando a fadinha (como é o nome dela mesmo?) apareceu e tomou o trabalho para si própria. Enfim... Eu sei que ela faz isso com todos, mas não são todos que o fazem comigo. Esse foi o início... 

No mesmo dia, eu a encontrei pelos corredores e coitada se culpou por todos os problemas de Zefir... Entregou a vida em minhas mãos! Senti pena... Nunca a puni por aquilo, nunca o faria. E isto até aumentou a minha vontade de concretizar os meus desejos. 

E quando eu notei? De fato não sei... Mas só me convenci daquilo quando ela me confessou. Não até antes... Fiquei desesperado com o pressentimento que tinha que corri o palácio todo até encontrar uma salinha onde a tal de Priscilla e ela estavam. Nova, uma parte de Lucy liberada durante a batalha contra Deboner, saiu do corpo dela, ainda flutuando no espaço, e veio até mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido. 

"Ela... É minha!"- e desapareceu... 

Peguei Lucy nos braços e notei que ela acordava, muito fraca de ter reconstruído a espada, como fiquei sabendo depois, e me olhou grgue bem nos olhos. 

"Lantis... Eu sinto... Muito... Eu amo... Vo-cê."-e desmaiou. As palavras me assustaram. Ela me amava... Não era a primeira, porém naquelas circunstâncias, com as quais nos encontrávamos... Era incrível! 

Não é difícil entender o que disse antes. Ela ainda sentia por ter matado o meu irmão e sei que se sentia tola ao meu lado, notei várias vezes... Sempre tentava puxar algum assunto e de repente parava, ou ficava vermelha. 

Também a amava... Muito! Mas ela não estava pronta para sabê-lo. Nem acreditaria, talvez. Sem contar que não era o momento certo para romances. Porém Lucy corria perigo e aquilo o que aconteceu prova que eu nem sempre poderia estar ao seu lado para protegê-la. Por isso lhe dei medalhão. Confesso que de última hora pensei em me confessar, mas quando ela confirmou a suspeita de que não se lembrava, decidi esperar mais. 

Agora, depois de tanto sofrermos, eu me encostava a uma parede do palácio, esperando que elas voltassem do confronto com Deboner. Eu me sentia orgulhoso! Não só tinha derrotado a terrível Deboner, mas minha pequena Lucy também acabara com o sistema de sustentação! De repente esqueci de todas as pessoas ao meu lado e sorri. Sorri feliz e orgulhoso.

*-*-*-*-*Lucy*-*-*-*-*-*

Tínhamos acabado de derrotar Deboner. Meu coração batia forte de emoção, eu, Lucy Shidou nunca tinha me sentido tão aliviada antes.

Logo eu pude todos meus amigos de Zefir na entrada para o palácio, todo o resto do planeta estava envolto numa luz bem grande, que onde passava concertava tudo para voltar a ser tão bonito ou mais que antes. Pois agora havia liberdade. 

E lá estava ele... Ao meu lado, minhas amigas Marine e Anne, falavam com aqueles que lhes eram queridos. 

Sentia-me aterrisar e o vejo encostado numa das paredes do palácio, a luz que nos envolvia fazia seus olhos violetas brilharem de maneira linda!

Pela primeira vez, vejo um sorriso nos lábios dele e aquele olhar que tanto me impressionou, tão triste e solitário, não estava mais lá.

Mas num segundo rápido, senti Caudina me abraçar quase me sufocando, Marine gritava extasiada por termos vencido, com o canto dos olhos, entre tentar entender e respirar, vi Ferio abraçar Anne, talvez até mais forte que Caudina a mim, se é que era possível.

-Caudina... Ar... Eu preciso de ar...-falei, um tanto baixo, mas a dançarina ouviu e graças a Kami ela se afastou.

-Aiiii, desculpa, Lucy, não tinha a intenção de sufocar uma de nossas heroínas!-disse ela, com seu sorriso constante, e eu corei com o nome que ela me chamou.-Você é tão tímida!-continuou, ao notá-lo.

-É a nossa Lucy!-comentou Marine e todos riram. E começaram a nos parabenizar.

No meio da multidão eu procurei Lantis, mas ele já não estava mais lá, encostado na parede. Ainda olhei ao redor, esperançosa, mas foi em vão, Lantis já tinha sumido, Kami sabe para onde.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Você está linda, Lucy!-Marine e eu me olhei uma vez no espelho, ainda incerta, as roupas zefirianas eram tão diferentes... Estava com uma saia rodada rosa bem clara, da mesma cor que a blusa que tinha um enorme decote em "v". na pele nua o medalhão que meu amado me deu se destacava e era lindo. A blusa era toda estampada de flores brancas e se unia de tal forma com a saia que parecia um vestido. A saia no joelho ficava um tanto desfiada dando um certo estilo e destacando minha sandália de salto fino e transparente. Eu me sentia bem esquisita.

-E esse medalhão combina...-completou Anne que usava uma saia com um pano verde claro como um forro e por cima era renda branca. A blusa era um tomara que caia verde claro e o mesmo pano rendado da saia. Os cabelos estava bem lisos, o que os deixaram maiores.

-Onde o conseguiu?-perguntou Marine, colocando sua mão nele e vendo seu reflexo na jóia vermelha. Ela usava um vestido justo até acima dos joelhos, realçando sua cintura e em estilo tomara-que-caia. No pescoço estava uma bela gargantilha com o pano do tecido e os cabelos estavam feitos em cachos.

-Eu... Er, ummm, eu... Eu o ganhei.-respondi, gaguejando, apesar de agora eu estar certa com meus sentimentos, ainda não dava para contar.

-De quem, hein?-ela perguntou com um tom insinuante.

-Nin-Ninguém...-respondi e ao notar meu erro, completei.-Que vocês conheçam.

-Um admirador secreto?-perguntou Marine com um sorriso.

-Isso é demais, Lucy! Eu sempre sonhei em ter um admirador secreto, é tão romântico!-Anne disse e ao notar nossos olhos maiores que o normal, tamanha a surpresa completou:-Eu também sou uma menina, não é?

-Anne tem razão... Não conheço nenhuma menina que não seja romântica.-Marine disse e suspirei aliviada que tivessem mudado de assunto.-E Lucy... Não vai pentear o cabelo?

-Hã? Mas ele já está penteado...

-Como!? Vai assim!?-Marine pegou a minha trança e fez cara de nojo, olhei aturdida quando ela a soltou e começou a escovar o cabelo, tinha demorado trinta minutos para deixá-la perfeita...

-Marine...-reclamei, mas a garoto de cabelos azuis ignorou. Notei que Anne pegava a chapa quente que usou para o próprio cabelo e a preparava.

-Ele vai ficar lindo liso como deveria ser se não usasse essa trança o tempo todo Lucy...-disse a loira com um sorriso e eu rolei os meus olhos, o que elas iam aprontar! Eu fico com uma cara de menino quando ele está solto...

-Exato e vamos também te maquiar, Lucy! Já é uma mocinha e deve se comportar como tal...-Marine completou, desembaraçando um nó, o que me fez morder a língua.

-Mas...-ainda tentei.

-Sem essa!-Anne disse num tom tão autoritário que me fez ficar quieta e submissa.

Quando elas me colocaram de novo na frente do espelho, meu cabelo batia até a minha cintura e estava com um monte de pregadeirinhas com formato de flores, presente de Caudina. Meus lábios estavam com um batom rosa com purpurina e usava uma sombra branca. Olhei sem conseguir acreditar que aquela era eu, simplesmente...

-Incrível! Você está fabulosa, amiga!-disse Marine dando pulinhos.

-Vamos, então, pois a nossa festa de despedida já começou.-Anne disse abrindo a porta.

-Espere!-Marine foi até uma caixinha e tirou um par de brincos, dando-me para colocá-los em minha orelha. Eram em formato de flores e bem longos.-Agora sim, está pronta!

*-*-*Lantis*-*-*

Eu só estava lá por ela.

Clef ao meu lado comentava sobre como Zefir ficaria após a retirada do pilar e eu concordava, afinal ele estava certíssimo num ponto: Daqui para frente, tudo mudaria.

Mas meu coração doía de desejo! Tinha tomado uma decisão de me confessar ali, onde eu nunca mais a veria... Mas assim teria que ser... Dei um suspiro, quase desistindo. Foi então que o salão se iluminou, a música parou e todos as olharam.

Três garotas de diferentes tamanhos entraram pelo salão, mas naquele momento apenas uma me interessava, mais que a vida. E ela estava fantástica. Corrigi minha postura boquiaberta e notei que dois jovens caminhavam naquela direção. Fiquei esperando tranqüilo já que sabia que o destino de cada um não era igual ao meu.

*-*-*Lucy*-*-*

Logo que entramos vi Ferio e Ascout se aproximarem, o último parecia ter tido um empurrãzinho de Caudina, literalmente, já que quase foi de cara com a parede. Tentei rir, mas meu coração estava em outra, ele procurava ansioso por um outro jovem de cabelos pretos e olho violeta.

Anne foi levada por Ferio e Marine teve que levar Ascout para o centro do baile, como recompensa por ele te se equilibrado. As duas se preocuparam por mim...

-Tem certeza que ficará bem, sozinha?-perguntou Anne.

-Divirta-se!-respondi assentindo. E Marine me olhou, e como se entendesse abriu um largo sorriso.

-Está esperando o seu "Romeu"?-eu corei intensamente e me denunciei, as duas saíram gargalhando.

De longe eu o vi. Usava um traje branco com uma capa prateada. A roupa realçava os cabelos e os olhos. Tão lindo! Conversava distraído com Clef.

Respirei fundo e rezei para que meu coração que latejava me deixasse falar o tanto que eu tinha a dizê-lo. Mas quando eu ia dar meu primeiro passo notei-o vindo e aí gelei, era em minha direção. Toda a coragem que eu tinha reunido vazava a cada batida de meu coração.

"E agora?"-pensei comigo.

*-*-*-*Lantis*-*-*-*

Logo que os quatro se afastaram, deixando sozinha a minha pequena eu me aproximei, pedindo uma licença para Clef que agora falava da relação de Zefir com Autozam.

Ao chegar na metade no caminho fiz com o pescoço pedindo que ela me seguisse e segui para a direita, em direção ao um dos balcões, conhecia um lugar tranqüilo e ideal!

A ruiva demorou um pouco, mas logo me seguiu, notei pelo canto dos olhos. Diminuí o passo para que ela me alcançasse e quando o fez eu olhei sua linda forma, tentando lembrar o que faria em seguida. Estava hipnotizado pelo doce perfume de rosas.

Ao chegar num dos balcões, fui até o canto, onde tinha muitas árvores, ali tinha uma certa iluminação, mas a multidão estava muito longe para poder nos distinguir das árvores, mesmo com aquele raio de sol ao meu lado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Então aqui ficamos 

No nosso lugar secreto 

Onde o som da multidão 

Está tão longe...

*-*-*-*Lucy*-*-*-*

Seus olhos estão brilhando com a luz da lua e me olham intensamente, meu coração ainda bate bem forte e eu coro uma vez mais. Ele é tão lindo, talvez Águia estivesse errado, como aquele príncipe encantado poderia me amar!?

-Olá, Lantis...-digo tímida, bem baixinho.

-Olá, Lucy...-ele respnde, também baixo, mas com um tom alegre e distante.-Você está linda!

-Como!?-eu coro mais intensamente ainda e o olho nos olhos, que agora me olhavam, como se me analisando.

-Disse que você está linda...-ele repete, mas agora está distraído com algo em minha roupa.

-Obrigada...-digo baixinho. Ele então pega algo em meu pescoço, o medalhão, e o analisa atentamente.

-Que bom que gostou dele, combinou com a roupa...-ele fala, ainda olhando o objeto.

-Ele é... Muito bonito e... E me defendeu de Deboner, devo te agradecer, talvez eu nem estivesse mais viva.-digo e então ele o solta gentilmente, agora pondo esta mão em meu rosto, já que não tinha mais como corar, eu fico pálida, ele estava me fazendo uma certa carícia e me olhava nos olhos.

-Guarde-o, como se fosse eu. Assim estará lá quando eu não estiver. Estaremos juntos, mesmo que distantes.-ele disse e eu sabia que ele falava de minha partido.

-Juntos...-eu repeti, não entendendo o porquê daquela palavra. Nisso uma idéia me veio à cabeça. "Ele sabe..." -pensei comigo.

-Sim...-ele diz pegando a na minha mão.-Como eu gostaia que estivéssemos fisicamente, como agora.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Você pega na minha mão 

E sinto como se estivesse em casa 

Nós dois entendemos 

É aonde pertencemos.

*-*-*Lantis*-*-*

-Desde quando sabe?-ela perguntou pálida de surpresa. Eu tinha falado, eu tinha conseguido e parece que ela entendeu.

-Você me contou...

-Como!?

-Acho que não se lembra, mas quando recuperou a sua espada... Você me contou tudo, Lucy.-digo acariciando sua mão entre as minhas, ela está gelada, mas a minha também deve estar assim.

-Sabe há tanto tempo...-ela disse, afastando o olhar, mas não tirando a mão. Ela tremia de prazer a cada movimento meu, eu sorria.

-Você suspeitava?

-Sim... Mas não sabia que era algo assim, só sabia que tinha algo errado, você e Priscilla estavam esquisitos!-ela falou, voltando a me olhar.

-Entendo... Mas eu fiquei muito feliz.

-Ficou?

-Sim... Porque eu também te amo, Lucy.-falei, finalmente.

-Sério!?-ela me pergunta, uma lágrima de felicidade lhe escorria no rosto. Eu assinto e sorrio, apesar de que o que eu ia dizer não era tão feliz assim.

-Sim... Mas não poderemos ficar juntos, você sabe disso.-ela então baixa a cabeça concordando.

-Mas e se eu ficar!?-ela volta olhar, com uma chama nos olhos.

-Sem seu planeta, sua casa e sua família!? Não vou permitir...-eu respondo, era difícil para mim, mas já havia pensado naquilo tudo, eu era necessário para Zefir e ela necessitava do Mundo Místico.

-Está certo...-ela responde submissa.-Esta é a nossa única e última noite, então...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Então como eu digo, 

Eu digo Adeus? 

Ambos temos os nossos sonhos, 

Ambos queremos voar...

*-*-*Lucy*-*-*

E eu queria aproveitar, era a primeira vez que eu tinha ao meu lado alguém que eu amasse e que correspondesse, aquilo era maravilhoso, então resolvi encarar como tal...

Naquela hora eu lembrei onde eu estava, num baile. A música era bem leve ao fundo, virei-me e fiquei por uns segundos observando as pessoas lá dentro. Naquele momento ele me abraçou e eu encostei-me no seu corpo, tão quentinho...

Um sorriso me veio aos lábios e eu já não estava mais tão triste quanto antes. Eu acho que não iria querer lembrar desta noite como algo triste...

-Quer dançar?-ouvi o sussurro em meu ouvido e sua respiração quente me fazia cócegas e eu tremia.

-Sim!-disse me virando com um sorriso, mas logo lembrei.-Mas eu não sei...

-Venha, eu te ensino...-ele então tirou as mãos de minha cintura e se afastou dando-me o braço, que eu aceitei novamente sorrindo e assentindo.

-É bom ser paciente...-falei.-Será pisado muitas vezes...

-Não vai doer... Com seus pés de anjo eu ficarei muito feliz por ser tocado por eles. Isso se eu sentir tal toque, já que dançando contigo, eu estarei no céu.

-Lantis... E-eu... Eu também...-e então estávamos no meio da dança...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Então vamos usar esta noite 

Para nos levar através 

Dos tempos solitários.

*-*-*Lantis*-*-*

Coloquei minha mão em seu pequeno ombro e peguei a dela na minha outra e assim dançamos ao som de uma música que agora Rafaga cantava, com certeza com ordem de Caudina a pedido de Marine. Devia ser do Mundo Místico. Ouvi Lucy cantando-a baixinho com a sua linda voz. Resolvi não comentar ou então seria privado de som tão celestial, mas sorri comigo mesmo de tanto prazer daquele momento. Estávamos em silêncio, mas ambos dizíamos bem claro que aproveitaríamos a noite ao máximo.

"Vou sempre olhar para trás 

Enquanto vou em frente 

Esta lembrança durará para a eternidade 

E todas as nossas lágrimas 

Serão perdidas na chuva 

Quando eu encontrar meu caminho de volta 

Para seus braços de novo 

Mas até este dia 

Você sabe que é 

A rainha do meu coração"

Ela continuava, distraída com o momento, o leve perfume doce de seus cabelos encheu minhas narinas enquanto eu a carregava de olhos fechados pelo salão. Mesmo assim, estava atento aos olhares das pessoas e sabia que daquela forma éramos o par perfeito, feitos um para o outro, cruel destino este nosso!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Então vamos nos agarrar a esta noite 

E nunca deixá-la ir 

Enquanto dançamos, nos beijaremos 

Como se não houvesse um amanhã

*-*-*Lucy*-*-*

A música terminou e eu o olhei, estava tão feliz, nós ambos estávamos! Sorri.

Ele então me olhou sério e ao fundo uma outra música começava, tão lenta quanto a outra, ele soltou minha mão e colocou a sua em meu pescoço, fazendo o mesmo com a outra. Fiz o mesmo, como que obrigada pela posição.

Agora olhávamos olho no olho e uma lágrima brotava nos meus com a recordação de que hoje a noite eu teria que ir. Teria que me separar da coisa que eu mais valorizei durante toda a minha vida. Ele me olhou como se entendesse e eu não duvido que entendesse de fato.

Então seu rosto foi se aproximando, enquanto flutuávamos pelo salão, foi lento e para mim durou anos. Fechei meus olhos e aguardando aquilo durante o tempo que fosse necessário, paciente.

Sua respiração agora roçava minhas faces eu sabia que estava vermelha. Quando sua boca tocou a minha, tremi de prazer. Logo ele aprofundou o beijo e eu agarrei ainda mais forte o pescoço, como se ele pudesse tentar escapar a qualquer momento.

Ele se afastou e me parecia feliz e tão sem fôlego como eu própria, foi o momento mais maravilhoso este meu primeiro beijo. Eu sorri extasiada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Com as estrelas brilhando 

Como um anel de diamante 

Vou guardar este momento 

Até nos encontrarmos novamente.

*-*-*Lantis*-*-*

Logo voltamos a dançar de olhos fechados, tentando gravar cada momento juntos, com todos os detalhes. Mas o sorriso após aquele beijo nunca mais saiu do meu rosto até quando a noite parou e Clef subiu ao palco, falando um enorme discurso em agradecimento às Guerreiras Mágicas.

Peguei Lucy e me encostei à parede, abraçando-a de costas, obrigando-a a se apoiar em meu corpo. Ela era tão linda, era tão incrível sentí-la tão perto...

Mas a nossa tristeza voltava, ouvindo Clef dizer sobre irem embora.Comecei a beijar de leve seus cabelos perfumados, tentando confortá-la, talvez ela tenha entendido, para falar a verdade, eu nunca irei saber se aquilo funcionou, mas não havia nada além daquilo que eu pudesse fazer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mas não importa o quão longe 

Ou onde você possa estar 

Eu apenas fecho os meus olhos 

E você está nos meus sonhos 

E ali você estará 

Até nos encontrarmos de novo.

*-*-*Lucy*-*-*

Logo notei que todos iam para fora e nós os acompanhamos, era a despedida e pelo o que notei todos estavam tristes com a nossa partida. Quase não ouvi Clef, quão bom era estar com Lantis. Ele ainda estava ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão na dele. Também triste.

Uma lágrima rolava no meu rosto, depois de eu tanto lutar contra, esta serviu de guia para outra e mais outra, meu rosto estava um rio de lágrimas. Lantis me olhou imponente e me abraçou.

-Vou estar contigo, Lucy. Algum dia, em breve, vamos estar juntos, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu prometo!-ele mumurou. E eu continuava a chorar.

-Mas quero que seja agora!-gritei, como uma criança, reclamando das infelicidades da vida.

-Será logo, acredite.-ele disse, mas seus olhos o traíram, fiquei calada, mas lá eu vi milhares de lágrimas reprimidas. Segurei as minhas próprias, observando o esforço que ele fazia, sorri, como se tentasse aliviar o clima.

-Lucy! Venha, já estamos indo!-Marine gritou e me virei notando-as já juntas, prontas para partirem.

-Certo...-murmurei e encarei Lantis.

-Até mais, princesa...-ele disse em voz alta e me deu um beijo na boca. O que me deixou vermelha, já que tinha certeza que detínhamos a atenção de todos.

-Esta será a última vez que te embaraço.-Lantis disse sorrindo e me dando uma piscada com o olho. Não deixei de rir da ironia, já que aquela era de fato sua última chance de fazê-lo.

-Eu acredito.-disse rindo, com o coração mais leve.

E me juntei às outras, sem tirar os olhos daquele meu grande amor. Logo a minha visão foi cegada por uma luz branca cegante e estávamos em nossos uniformes, novamente na Torre de Tóquio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vou sempre olhar para trás 

Enquanto vou em frente 

Esta lembrança durará para a eternidade 

E todas as nossas lágrimas 

Serão perdidas na chuva 

Quando eu encontrar meu caminho de volta 

Para seus braços de novo 

Mas até este dia 

Você sabe que é 

A rainha do meu coração

*-*-*Lantis*-*-*

Assim que a luz desapareceu, ela não estava mais lá. Um trovão anunciou que aconteceria algo que normalmente aconteceria sempre agora em Zefir. A chuva chegou num segundo, fraca e melancólica. Que bom que aquilo aconteceu, assim ocultava minhas lágrimas. Ninguém procurou por abrigo, porém. Todos continuaram olhando para o ponto aonde há pouco tempo estavam aquelas que salvaram o nosso planeta e entre elas estava aquela que nunca esquecerei, a mulher que mais me foi importante e que sempre será.

Entre as três garotas diferentes do Mundo Místico estava a garota por quem me apaixonei, chamada Lucy Shidou. E um dia, antes ou depois da morte, hei de reencontrá-la, mesmo que signifique um ato impossível.

Virei-me, decidido a encontrar um jeito de tornar meu sonho possível, eu não era como o meu irmão, que arriscava tudo e todos só para ter de volta garota que eu amo. Sempre fui paciente, mesmo que me custasse caro. Eu a esperei estar pronta para mim e esperarei o tempo que for para que o destino esteja pronto para nós. Lentamente olhei para trás e vi o lugar por uma última vez. Então parti, ainda sentido seu perfume em meus lábios.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oh, sim 

Você é a rainha do meu coração 

Não importa quantos anos demore 

Vou fazer isto tudo por você 

Oh, sim 

Oh, sim, você é 

A rainha do meu coração

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

FIM!

Anita, 24/05/2002

Notas da Autora:

Esta é a música Queen of My Heart, do grupo Westlife, cd A World of Our Own. E quando a ouvi com atenção, uau! Eu a achei perfeita para casal, tinha tudo! Então aí está meu primeiro songfic publicado em Português. Tenho outros três, dois em espanhol e um no papel. Se você não gosta de pop, bem, veja a letra e pense, não combina com os dois!?

Aguardem, pois tem uma outra música neste mesmo cd que é também perfeita e apesar de já traduzida, minha idéia ainda não está completa. Em outras palavras, não tem uma palavra escrita para o fanfic.

Para aqueles que andam me mandando e-mails e recados sobre o fic "Várias Formas de Te Amar" eu sinto muuuuuito!!! Sei que ainda não publiquei o terceiro capítulo, é que não sei como continuar!!! E como tenho mexido muito em meu site ultimamente, falta tempo para me inspirar!!! Mas ela não está parada, o terceiro capítulo já foi começado e deve sair logo que eu parar uns dois dias para escrevê-lo. Antes eu prevejo um outro fic de Sailor Moon sobre uma aposta, que já está no meu número normal esperado de folhas, só ainda não foi concluído. Então me forcei a terminar este aqui para compensar o "Várias Formas de Te Amar", que não daria tempo de terminar.

Ficou curto? É porque eu normalmente não escrevo só sobre um evento como aconteceu aqui e deve acontecer em fics futuros, já que minhas idéias grandes se esgotaram e para não comprometer na qualidade, né?

Qualquer coisinha pra me dizer diga!!! anita_fiction@yahoo.com está esperando ouvir esta coisinha, certo!?

Agradecimentos: Muito bem, aqui vai ser grande: Wlad e Fabíola, por me darem a mó força, desde o início, com minhas fics mixuruca. A um pessoal com quem ando conversando ultimamente graças às minhas fics, hehe: Miaka, Lailla, Cyaria e outros sobre os quais a memória me falha... Bem a Washu que me deu uma idéia que com a diminuída no tamanho das fics eu possa completar (sim é de MKR) e ao pessoal lá do fórum que anda meio desanimado por causa das discussões sobre nosso futuro, mas que continuam dando a força que preciso para seguir em frente!!! E a você por ler este e agüentar meus Comentários até aqui.

Sugestões: Leiam a fic de Grande Mokona, grande, mas fantástica!!! Perto dos Olhos. E visitem meu site: http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul


End file.
